


Doctor Who e a família do Dr. May

by AndyWBlackstorn



Series: Pelo Olhar de Chrissie (universo alternativo) [9]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Through Chrissie's eyes, Through Chrissie's eyes universe, doctor who fandom - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-16 06:04:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18515401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyWBlackstorn/pseuds/AndyWBlackstorn
Summary: Mesmo antes de se conhecerem, Brian e Chrissie amavam e tinham um carinho especial por Doctor Who, amor esse que acabou passando para a família que eles formaram ao longo do tempo.





	1. Regenerações e Tom Baker

Em tardes monótonas na Faculdade Maria Assumpta, a universitária Chrissie Mullen costumava preencher o tédio ou o tempo livre assistindo as reprises de Doctor Who.  
Ela havia descoberto o programa por acaso, vendo que os personagens conversavam sobre Marco Polo. História sempre foi uma das paixões de Chrissie, quando tinha tempo, sempre estudava uma biografia aqui e ali sobre uma figura que se destacava.  
E vendo o episódio, com os personagens do presente visitando o passado, se colocou no lugar deles, como seria viajar no tempo, passar por lugares famosos antes de eles serem destruídos, viver como se vivia naquela época. E assim, Chrissie logo se tornou uma grande fã de Doctor Who.  
Sem saber, não muito longe dali, na mesma Londres que Chrissie morava e estudava, um jovem também passava seu tempo livre assistindo Doctor Who também.  
Nos fins de semana, também à tarde, Brian May ficava vidrado no programa, fascinado principalmente com as viagens no tempo, com a possibilidade incrível de explorar o universo e seus muitos mundos ainda desconhecidos.

Um dia, esses dois jovens se encontraram, influenciados por seus amigos em comum, demorou um tempo, mas ambos perceberam o quanto estavam apaixonados um pelo outro.  
Uma das coisas que Brian e Chrissie mais gostavam de fazer era assistir Doctor Who juntos. Ele sempre levantava uma teoria e ela sempre debatia os prós e contras dela.  
Estando aconchegados no sofá de Brian, Chrissie com a cabeça deitada em seu peito, assistiram o Doutor de William Hartnell se regenerar em Patrick Throughtow.  
Brian ouviu o choro de Chrissie aumentar aos pouquinhos, e sem evitar, o pobre rapaz se desesperou ao ver o estado da namorada.

-Chrissie, você tá bem? - ele se inclinou para olhar pra ela - tá sentindo alguma dor? Aconteceu alguma coisa? Me conta, por favor, se eu puder fazer alguma coisa...

-Calma, calma - ela se conteve, secando as lágrimas - é que... O Doutor morreu, não morreu? Você viu que ele morreu, e agora esse... Esse outro que surgiu no lugar dele... Como é que a série vai continuar sem o Doutor?

-Meu amor - Brian disse com cuidado - o Doutor agora é aquele que surgiu no lugar do Hartnell, é a mesma pessoa, só que com um rosto diferente...

-Você notou isso e eu não... - Chrissie disse em voz alta, matando a charada - isso é bem sci-fi...

-Acho que a raça do senhores do tempo é capaz de se regenerar - Brian compartilhou sua conclusão.

-Deve ser isso mesmo - assentiu Chrissie.

Nos próximos episódios da série, a teoria de Brian foi confirmada. E ele também se acostumou a ver a agora esposa chorar toda vez que um novo Doutor surgia. Brian apenas a confortava, acariciando seus ombros, mas por mais que ele não chorasse, não deixava de ser emocionante e dramático ora ele toda vez que o Doutor se transformava.  
Tanto Chrissie como Brian amavam Jon Pertwee como o Doutor e quando Tom Baker tomou seu lugar, ela chorou como de praxe, mas Brian também derramou algumas lágrimas. Por isso, Chrissie ficou feliz que Tom Baker ficou muito tempo como Doutor.

Outra coisa que também fazia parte da vida do sr. e da sra. May, era o Queen e tudo que envolvia a banda, contando com a participação dos meninos na televisão.  
Numa das ocasiões em que o Queen se preparava pra gravar um clipe nos estúdios da BBC, Chrissie e Brian se espantaram ao mesmo tempo ao ver que Tom Baker estava a poucos metros de distância deles.

-Ai meu Deus! Você viu Bri? - Chrissie disse numa euforia repentina - é ele, é ele, é ele...

-É, eu tenho quase certeza que é, deve ser, não é possível que não seja - seu marido compartilhava do mesmo entusiasmo.

-Que bicho mordeu vocês dois? - quem tinha levantado a questão foi Roger, conhecendo bem seu casal de amigos.  
.  
-Roger, o Tom Baker tá bem ali! - Chrissie mal conseguia conter a animação.

-Quem é esse? - Taylor ficou mais confuso.

-É o ator de Doctor Who, não é? O que está fazendo o Doutor agora - John quis confirmar com os May, mas tinha quase certeza disso.

-É, é ele mesmo - a esse ponto, Freddie já tinha ficado de pé, espiando pra fora do camarim que a banda estava usando - é bom vocês dois tentarem ir lá falar com ele antes que tenham um treco.

-Não, não, Freddie, imagina - a sra. May foi tomada de vergonha naquele momento - que desculpa eu vou dar pra isso? Não eu... Só fiquei surpresa de ver ele, só isso, e empolguei e...

-Tá tudo bem, sra. May - Freddie deu um sorriso compreensivo a sua amiga - mas sabe, talvez Brian deveria aproveitar a oportunidade. Acho que ainda temos um tempinho antes de nos chamarem pra gravar. Tenta ir lá falar com ele, de algum jeito.

-Eu...? Mas... Ai... - Brian tinha perdido as palavras, e lhe restou apenas trocar um olhar com a esposa.

Tanto Brian como Chrissie eram pessoas tímidas, ela não fazia o tipo de fã histérica e invasiva, mas pensava que se aproveitar da gravação do Queen pra conversar com Tom Baker não era correto, ela sabia que tinha sido só uma coincidência feliz, mas não ousaria perturbar o trabalho do astro do seu programa de TV favorito.

Brian pensava quase a mesma coisa, além de achar meio presunçoso o guitarrista do Queen pedir algo a outro artista.

Os dois ficaram num impasse silencioso, decidindo o que fazer apenas com um olhar.

-Eu vou tentar - Brian decidiu, anunciando em voz alta e se levantando.

-Vai lá, Bri, acreditamos em você! - Roger deu um soquinho no ar, meio caçoando, meio incentivando o amigo.

Brian só fez uma careta e estalou a língua de frustração, enquanto tentava a sorte de falar com Tom Baker.

O músico se aproximou com todo cuidado do ator, que estava surpreendentemente sozinho. Era a chance de Brian e ele não podia desperdiçá-la.

-Sr. Baker? Desculpe atrapalhar mas... - tentou ele, sem saber direito como pedir o que queria.

-Você é daquela banda, não é meu rapaz? - Tom o reconheceu - hã... Queen! 

-Sou, sou sim, na verdade estamos todos aqui, vamos gravar um clipe hoje - Brian disse, contente por ter o que falar - eu vim até porque, bem, eu sou um grande fã de Doctor Who e um grande fã seu, eu e minha esposa na verdade e se não for incômodo, poderia nos dar um autógrafo?

-Ah, claro, sem problemas - Tom sorriu, meio encabulado com o fato de um artista de rock querer seu autógrafo, ele mesmo procurou papel e caneta no camarim, se preparando pra assinar - pra quem eu dedico?

-Brian e Chrissie May, por favor - indicou o guitarrista, tímido mas muito contente.

-Aqui está Brian, foi um prazer conhecê-lo - Baker apertou a mão do inusitado fã.

-Igualmente senhor - Brian deu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, nervoso, mas muito animado.

Voltando ao camarim de sua banda, Brian deu de cara com os amigos e a esposa os olhando na maior expectativa.

-Eu consegui! - ele ergueu o pedaço de papel como um troféu.

-Deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver, deixa eu ver - Chrissie pediu como uma criança.

E todo orgulhoso e contente, Brian mostrou o presente que tinha conseguido para os dois.


	2. Daleks

Outra coisa além do autógrafo que tinham de Doctor Who, era o infame cachecol que o Doutor de Tom Baker usava. Brian tinha um que Chrissie fez questão que ele usasse no clipe de "Spread your Wings" já que os meninos gravaram em pleno inverno no quintal da casa de Roger. Ela também tinha um cachecol assim, que usava sempre que o tempo esfriava.

Um tempo depois, Chrissie e Brian descobriram que sua família cresceria, e antes mesmo que seu primeiro filho nascesse, o bebê parecia gostar de Doctor Who desde o ventre.  
Ao som da abertura do programa, ele chutava a barriga da mãe, certamente reagindo à música que anunciava mais uma aventura do Doutor e seus companheiros.

Isso não passou despercebido por Chrissie e Brian, que deduziram que seu filho seria tão fã de Doctor Who quanto eles, o que os deu a ideia de pintar o quarto do bebê com o tema de universo.

A primeira camada de tinta era de um azul marinho arroxeado, que ia ganhando vida com planetas, estrelas, cometas, asteróides, quase todos os astros celestes que Brian conhecia...

-O que acha de uma TARDIS naquele cantinho ali, Bri? - sugeriu Chrissie, apontando pra perto da janela.

-Uma TARDIS? No meio de todo esse universo... - ele parou um pouco, refletindo na ideia da esposa - faz todo sentido. Nosso pequeno realmente gosta de Doctor Who, tenho toda certeza...

E Brian e Chrissie não estavam errados sobre Jimmy. O menino amava assistir o programa com seus pais.  
E sem dúvida nenhuma, seus personagens favoritos eram os daleks, que ao invés de amedrontar o menino, o faziam gargalhar toda vez que apareciam.

Não era pra menos que, em um dia, quando Jimmy avistou uma pelúcia de dalek numa das lojas do shopping em que passeava com seu pai e sua mãe, ficou fascinado, junto com Brian, que compartilhou do mesmo entusiasmo do seu filho. Ambos imploraram à sra. May que levasse o dalek pra casa.  
Chrissie acabou cedendo a eles, dando a Jimmy o presente que ele tanto queria.

O dalek de pelúcia azul acabou sendo o companheiro inusitado do pequeno May em suas noites de sono, nas suas brincadeiras e até mesmo no seu primeiro dia de aula.

Por todo esse amor ao brinquedo, não foi à toa que quando Louisa, a irmãzinha de Jimmy nasceu, o dalek foi um dos primeiros brinquedos que ele mostrou a ela.

Mas a reação de Louisa deixou Jimmy triste e preocupado. Primeiro, a bebêzinha olhou o dalek com curiosidade, mas depois de prestar mais atenção, começou a chorar.

-O que aconteceu Jimmy? - perguntou a mãe das crianças, preocupada, depois de deixar seus filhos brincando.

-Não sei mamãe, não sei mesmo, mas eu não fiz nada - o menininho se desesperou, parecendo bastante com seus pais - não estou mentindo, mamãe.

-Calma, meu amor, sei que não está mentindo - Chrissie se compadeceu do seu filhinho - é porque a Lou começou a chorar, você não saberia o motivo?

-Não sei mãe, eu só mostrei meu dalek pra ela e a Lou começou a chorar - se justificou Jimmy, ainda tristinho.

-Ah... - Chrissie logo entendeu tudo - Então vamos fazer um teste.

A sra. May escondeu o dalek e instantaneamente sua filhinha parou de chorar. Quando mostrou de novo a Louisa, ela desatou a chorar outra vez.

-Acho que a Lou tem medo de daleks, Jimmy - concluiu Chrissie.

-Mas como? Eles são só saleiros gigantes, e o Doutor sempre vence eles - rebateu Jimmy.

-É que o medo é uma coisa diferente pra cada pessoa - disse a sra. May com toda sua sabedoria de mãe - a Lou tem medo de uma coisa que você não tem medo, mesmo que vocês sejam irmãos, ela é uma pessoa diferente de você, entende meu amor?

-Agora entendo mamãe - assentiu Jimmy e ele olhou para a irmãzinha - prometo que não vou te assustar mais, Louisa.

E pra completar sua promessa, ele deu um beijo na testa da irmã, o que fez a mãe deles sorrirem.


	3. O filme

E conforme Louisa foi crescendo, seus pais notaram que ela realmente tinha medo de daleks, mas surpreendentemente, outros monstros de Doctor Who não a assustavam tanto assim. Se tivesse algum dalek no episódio que os May estivessem assistindo, Louisa cobria o rosto e se encolhia no colo do pai.  
Assim, Louisa e Jimmy herdaram o amor por Doctor Who, no começo sendo influenciados por Brian e Chrissie, mas depois, eles mesmos encontraram seus próprios motivos para isso. Jimmy tinha um fascínio pelas novas espécies alienígenas e os novos desafios que o Doutor e seus companheiros enfrentavam juntos.  
Já Louisa amava os diferentes doutores e cada nova pessoa que encontrava, quando era pequena, achava que eram pessoas diferentes, até entender que o Doutor se transformava a cada novo momento que precisasse.

Quando a irmãzinha deles, Emily, nasceu, Doctor Who tinha encerrado uma longa jornada na televisão. É claro que Brian e Chrissie sentiram o impacto disso, era uma parte importante de suas vidas, uma parte que eles amavam tanto que faria muita falta. Não haveria mais histórias novas, nem Doutores, nem companheiros, nem vilões, nem regenerações.

A única maneira de não ficarem totalmente sem seu programa preferido era assistir as temporadas passadas em VHS. Geralmente eram Jimmy e Louisa que escolhiam seus episódios favoritos para assistir, e mostravam a Emily para assistir com eles, e foi assim que a caçulinha dos May, influenciada pelos irmãos, que foram primeiramente influenciados por seus pais, encontrou seu próprio gosto em Doctor Who.

Em 1995, depois de vencerem momentos turbulentos e difíceis em suas vidas. Brian, Chrissie, Jimmy, Louisa e Emily assistiram ao filme estrelado por Paul McGunn, e cada May tinha sua opinião a dar sobre ele.

-Ele tava muito confuso e perdido - apontou Brian sobre o oitavo Doutor.

-Não, mas foi por causa da regeneração - Chrissie tentou justificar - isso acontece com o Doutor sempre que se regenera...

-Mesmo assim, mãe, perderam muito, mas muito tempo do filme com isso, enquanto deveriam focar mais na aventura - explicou Louisa o seu ponto de vista.

-Até que teve um pouco de aventura - ponderou Jimmy com uma mão no queixo - toda aquela correria com a Gracey foi emocionante, sim... Mas concordo com você Lou, o filme ficou meio arrastado mesmo.

-Arrastado? Ninguém se arrastou no chão no filme - comentou a pequena Emily de 8 anos, na discussão dos irmãos mais velhos - só no começo quando o Doutor regenerou.

\- O ritmo do filme é que estava meio lento, minha flor - Brian explicou rindo - foi isso que o Jimmy quis dizer, as coisas demoraram pra acontecer, mas a regeneração foi legal.

-Ah sim, a regeneração eu gostei, e ignorando o friozinho na barriga que aquela cena no necrotério me deu, todo o conceito dos médicos tentando entender a fisiologia do Doutor foi bem interessante - contou Chrissie o que tinha mais gostado.

-Mas sabem o que realmente foi legal? - Brian propôs que sua família chutasse.

-Ele voltar no tempo no final do filme - responderam sua esposa e filhos, meio desordenadamente, mas todos concordando com a mesma coisa.


	4. O retorno

A família May enfrentou mais alguns anos sem sinal do seu amado Doutor. Era inevitável o sentimento de que algo muito importante estava faltando na sua vida. Doctor Who era uma das coisas em comum que Brian e Chrissie tinham antes de se conhecerem, algo que ajudou a se unirem e manter essa união, algo que passaram para seus filhos que eles amavam, e era por tudo isso que sentiam tanta falta do programa.  
Então em 2005, a BBC fez um grande anúncio, finalmente retiraria Doctor Who do seu hiato de quase 10 anos e o programa retornaria a ser gravado e transmitido, o que significava novos personagens e aventuras inéditas. É claro que a comoção dos May por essa notícia foi muito grande.  
Os celulares de Brian e Chrissie se encheram com as mensagens dos seus filhos anunciando sua animação e empolgação por finalmente seu programa favorito estar de volta à TV.

-A gente precisa combinar de assistir todo mundo junto, vai ser um grande evento - comentou Emily, toda animada, num dia em fez uma visita aos seus pais.

 

-Ah com certeza, meu amor, isso merece A reunião de família - concordou Chrissie - só espere estar mais próximo da data de estreia e organizo tudo e aviso vocês.

Mas mal sabia a sra. May que outras pessoas já tinham planos que envolviam ela e seu marido para o retorno de Doctor Who.

Durante seu trabalho como a assistente de Brian, ela recebeu um convite da própria emissora para que o sr. May, famoso fã de Doctor Who, comparecesse à estreia da coletiva de imprensa do primeiro episódio.  
Era certamente um convite irrecusável.

-Tenho certeza que o sr. May vai aceitar o convite - ela confirmou primeiro - mas... há alguma possibilidade de... ele levar acompanhantes? Mais cinco, pra ser mais exata?

Chrissie sabia que seus filhos não gostavam muito do que o status que o pai deles tinha causava algumas vezes, mas ela tinha certeza que dessa vez eles aprovariam se aproveitar da fama de Brian.

-Então, meus amores, eu tenho uma coisa pra contar pra vocês - Chrissie reuniu a família na sala, para contar a novidade, nem Brian sabia de alguma coisa - seu pai recebeu um convite da BBC pra ver a estreia de imprensa de Doctor Who e, eu consegui que todos nós fôssemos!

-É sério, Chrissie? Isso é... Incrível - Brian olhou para a esposa, extremamente animado.

-É sim, e eu espero que as crianças não se importam de vermos num evento grande e pomposo - Chrissie confirmou, e olhou para os filhos em busca de aprovação.

-Mãe, isso é de menos - Louisa estalou a língua despreocupada - vamos ver Doctor Who numa tela de cinema, não faz mal usufruir da fama do papai pra vermos nossa série favorita.

-Poxa Lou, me senti ofendido agora - lamentou seu pai - quer dizer que todo meu esforço como guitarrista em todos esses anos só serviu pra isso?

-Ora papai, não faz drama, é claro que não - Emily explicou a irmã - e além disso você também tá feliz por usufruir da sua fama, como a Lou disse.

-Ok, ok - Brian acabou rindo - me pegaram, é claro que eu fiquei feliz, igualzinho vocês.

Os irmãos May deram um sorriso concordando com o pai. E no dia da grande volta de Doctor Who, lá estavam todos os May junto com jornalistas, blogueiros, produtores e outros convidados de honra como eles, prontos para ver a mais nova aventura do Doutor.

Embarcaram na jornada do encontro improvável de Rose Tyler e o Doutor, doutor esse que dividiu as opiniões de Chrissie, Emily, Jimmy, Brian e Louisa. Mas aquela aventura, sendo assistida numa enorme tela de cinema, emocionou grandemente cada um deles.

-Não gostei muito do Doutor - comentou Brian para a família, quando eles já estavam em casa.

-Por que? - Chrissie exclamou como se aquilo fosse a pior notícia de todas.

-Ele é mal humorado, o Doutor é sempre bem humorado - justificou seu marido.

-E o Colin Baker? Ele era mal humorado também - apontou a sra. May.

-E eu não gostava muito dele, se lembra, meu amor? - insistiu Brian.

-Ah pai, eu gostei do Doutor - Louisa interpôs - ele é mal humorado, mas continua bondoso, ele sorriu bastante pra Rose.

-Sabe o que é o mal humor dele? - sugeriu Jimmy com um ar de teórico - um mecanismo de defesa por causa da tristeza de perder seu planeta e todo seu povo.

-Ah Jimmy, nem me lembre disso - lamentou a mãe dele, já sentindo as lágrimas ressurgindo - chorei tanto nessa parte.

-Nem me fale mamãe, você soluçava tanto que comecei a ficar preocupada - Emily se lembrou.

-Vocês me conhecem, crianças, sabem como eu choro fácil - Chrissie apenas relembrou os filhos da sua velha característica, tranquilizando a preocupação deles.


	5. O Doutor Roqueiro

Os May acompanharam o restante da temporada em casa, e por fim, acabaram compreendendo o Doutor controverso de Christopher Eccleston, que acabou ganhando a admiração de todos da família. Já Rose Tyler ainda dividia opiniões. Enquanto Jimmy e Chrissie a achavam meio perdida e um erro os escritores terem a escrito praticamente como um interesse amoroso, Brian e as meninas a achavam uma personagem interessante, e seria muito provável que uma jovem companheira de aventuras do Doutor agiria como ela.

Assim, a família continuou acompanhando o retorno da sua série, a admiração pelo Doutor de David Tennant foi unânime, e em certa ocasião, Brian até conseguiu um autógrafo de Catherine Tate. 

Então veio a grande reviravolta do programa trazendo o jovem Matt Smith como o Doutor e as histórias chocantes que sempre faziam a sra. May chorar, assinadas por Steven Moffat.

 

Assim conforme o tempo foi passando, Jimmy May cresceu amando Doctor Who, e sem querer, mas meio que intencionalmente também, continuou a tradição que seus pais criaram. Assim que seu filho Isaac nasceu, um dos primeiros presentes de Jimmy a ele foi seu velho dalek de pelúcia, que Chrissie havia guardado com muito carinho todo esse tempo.

Diferente da tia Lou, Isaac olhou a pelúcia com curiosidade e acabou se afeiçoando ao estranho bichinho.  
Jimmy e Isaac passavam seu tempo juntos assistindo ao programa. O pai mostrava ao filho seus episódios favoritos da série clássica, mas Isaac preferia o Doutor de Matt Smith. Seu jeito engraçado, entusiasmado e agitado chamava a atenção do menino e sempre o fazia rir.  
Se Jimmy tinha o seu dalek de pelúcia, Isaac ganhou de presente da sua mãe uma pelúcia do próprio Doutor em sua décima primeira versão. E como seu pai, Isaac levava seu pequeno Doutor pra cima e pra baixo, onde quer que fosse.

Quando chegou a era de Capaldi, Isaac sentiu a diferença e ficou um pouco receoso.

-Esse não é o Doutor, vovô! - disse o menino a Brian, enquanto assistiam o segundo episódio da primeira temporada com Peter Capaldi.

-Ah, parece que você tem um problema que a sua vó tem - diagnosticou Brian, o que deixou Isaac alarmado, e fez seu avô rir.

-O que? É muito grave, vô? - Isaac, como todo May, já estava preocupado.

-Não, nada grave, você tem dificuldade de lidar quando o Doutor se regenera, mas não esqueça de uma coisa - o avô instruiu.

-O que? - perguntou o neto.

-Não importa que rosto o Doutor tenha, na essência, quem ele é por dentro, é sempre o mesmo, ele não deixou de ser quem é só porque mudou de aparência - explicou Brian.

-Ah… - refletiu Isaac, entendendo o que o avô quis dizer, começando a aceitar melhor o Doutor de Capaldi.

E até o fim da temporada, tanto Brian como Isaac amavam esse novo Doutor. 

Chrissie, seus filhos e seu neto nunca esqueceriam a empolgação de Brian ao ver o Doutor em cima de um tanque de guerra tocando um solo de guitarra.

-Olha só pra isso! - apontava o patriarca da família pra televisão.

-É pai, se você um dia fosse o Doutor, seria bem assim - comentou Louisa.

-E o Doutor tá igualzinho você quando toca nos shows - completou Emily.

Sendo o Doutor de Capaldi um dos preferidos da família, ficou difícil se despedirem dele quando se regenerou. As lágrimas não vieram só de Chrissie, mas de todos.


	6. A nova Doutora

Os May sentiam a falta dos discursos épicos do décimo segundo Doutor, que Brian ocasionalmente declamava, mas se empolgaram com o anúncio de que Jodie Whittaker seria a nova Doutora. Criaram uma grande expectativa sobre como ela seria, e como seria a dinâmica de ter três companheiros de viagem na TARDIS.

Dessa vez, os May se reuniram na velha casa de Brian e Chrissie e assistiram à estreia juntos. Assim que os quatro personagens principais se juntaram, era impossível para o sr. e a sra. May não associar aquela dinâmica ao Queen. 

-O Graham me lembra você, Bri - disse a esposa a ele.

-Só porque eu estou velho? - questionou Brian, meio ofendido.

-Não, porque ele é cuidadoso e se preocupa com todo mundo, principalmente com o Ryan - Chrissie elaborou sua conclusão.

-Gente, eu amei a galerinha nova, mas a Doutora… - Louisa fez suspense de propósito - ela é muito ela mesma, mas tem muitos trejeitos do Tennant, o que não é uma coisa ruim.

-Realmente Lou, você olha pra ela e é o Doutor, sem tirar nem pôr - Jimmy concordou.

-É mesmo pai, ela é diferente, mas com certeza é o Doutor - comentou Isaac, lembrando do conselho do avô.

Assim, os May continuaram acompanhando a temporada nova, achando que Graham realmente parecia Brian, que Ryan estava amadurecendo muito bem, que Yaz deveria ter mais espaço e expressão, porque às vezes a personalidade dela ficava meio indefinida, mas a Doutora brilhava com seu jeitinho animado, esperto e ágil.

No episódio de Ano Novo, lá estava a família May reunida para comemorar a chegada de 2019 e ver mais um episódio de sua série favorita.

Começando como começou, nenhum deles desviou seu olhar da tela da TV, com todo aquele conflito misterioso os deixando vidrados. A parte mais sufocante com certeza foi quando Lin foi controlada pelo dalek.

-Ai meu Deus… - murmurou Louisa diante de tanto medo, chegando a esconder os olhos por trás das mãos.

Ela deu uma espiada no resto da família e pela primeira vez os viu ter tanto medo de um dalek quanto ela.

Assim que Lin se viu livre do alienígena parasita, todos os May respiraram fundo. 

-Tá vendo? Não é à toa que eu tenho medo deles! - declarou Louisa e toda a família teve que dar razão a ela.

Depois do episódio de Ano Novo, cada May ficou um pouco triste por saber que teriam que esperar um ano inteiro pra ver novas aventuras da Doutora e seus amigos. Mas sabiam que assim que o programa retornassem, lá estariam eles juntos de novo, prontos pra compartilhar o amor que sentiam por Doctor Who e toda a união que ele trazia à família May.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E esse é o fim de outra história curtinha, muito obrigada por lerem e fiquem de olho na minha série de histórias do universo de Pelo Olhar de Chrissie, tenho muitas ideias pra ele, e sempre gosto de ouvir as sugestões de vocês. Até a próxima!


End file.
